Catch Em' All!
by Lashloseus
Summary: Choosing women may be the hardest feat a man will ever meet in his lifetime. But as the great pimpster Ash Ketchum once said, you gotta 'Catch Em' All' CRACK Fic, Oneshot, Rated - T


**Author's Note: Time from some crack! No not that kind of crack! A crack fic! **

**Been wanting to write this for a long time so here it is. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Code Geass nor Pokemon, nor a majority of the anime my fics are based off of. :P**

**

* * *

Gotta Catch Em' All!**

The three girls were seated tensely on their seats. The diner was one which they visited often, but this time was different. Much different, and all because of that man that was seated before them.

Lelouch Vi Britannia, or more commonly known as Lelouch Lamperouge, the destroyer of worlds, the creator of worlds, the savior of the people, and the thief of female hearts. Today he called the women here because he had made his choice. He was thinking about it for some time now and made his decision. All three of the girls were nervous to the bone.

Kallen was staring into her coffee. Deep in thought. What if he chooses her? But what if he doesn't? She only had 1/3 a chance anyway, the same with the other girls. But what if he's gay? Gay for Suzaku! What if he's Bisexual! What if he's actually a girl! A cross dresser! A trap! A junkie!

Shirley twiddled the end of her dress uneasily, averting her gaze unto the floor. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the other two girls. She tried her best not to but to no avail. Regardless of Lelouch's choice she had to be happy. Happy for him and for the girl he chooses. And for their future children. Who she hopes grow up stupid, really stupid. Like Gino type stupid. And become alcoholics, or crack heads that cause their parents to get a divorce and– Wait no! Her face fell into her palms as she wiped those thoughts away from her mind.

C.C. sipped her drink slowly, pretending not to care. And although she looked calm on the outside, her heart was pounding violently. She wanted him, she cared for him, she stole his car on the weekends and maxed out his credit card. Wasn't she attractive? Was it a lack of ass-shots? It was that wasn't it, can never have too many ass-shots.

"I love you all…deeply…" Lelouch started out, "But I've made my choice."

All the girls tensed, waiting for the next words which would come out of Lelouch's mouth. C.C. accidently swallowed down her hot coffee, but refrained from yelping. Shirley shook uneasily in her seat. While Kallen repeated the thought of a gay Lelouch over and over in her head.

"I choose…"

C.C. stuffed sugar in her mouth, Shirley broke her chair from the shaking, and Kallen gently yanked at her hair.

"Harem."

The girls looked at him, Harem?

Kallen was the first of lighten up, this was great! Finally she could pursue her lesbian fantasies with Shirley and C.C., she could see Shirley in that sexy tight swim suit and C.C. in those loose nightgowns, along with being pleasured by her dear Lelouch, this was great!

Shirley was the next to light up. This meant she could learn from the other two! C.C. and Kallen were bound to have some experience! And since there were strong girls in the Harem they could pimp out Lelouch! They would make Lelouch their bitch!

C.C. was the last to take the bright side. This means she can be a pedobear with three youngsters! A variety! Finally her days will consist of the three things she values the most. Pizza, sleep, and erotic threesomes.

"Yes!" The girls chimed together, shooting up from their seats.

Lelouch looked up at the cheerful girls, and shot up himself, taking them into his limo. Where they cuddled together. However they were interrupted when a girl came out of a sewer!

"Wait! Lelouch! Let me join your Harem please!" Nina pleaded.

Lelouch's eyes widened, "Oh-my-god! That's the whore who raped table-kun! Drive her over!"

The driver nodded and gave their windshield a coat of organs and blood. Lelouch pulled out his cellphone and texted his buddy.

* * *

_Yo dude, thx so mach 4 the help. It totally was awzome. He texted to his new buddy, Ash Ketchum. _

_Lol dude, is my pleasure! I herd you drove a girl over, is cool, I wish I could do that but my show is 4 like 6 yr olds. He texted back, Oh and dude remember, girls are like pokemon, you gotta fed em, show them love, and beat them time from time._

_

* * *

_

**:P**

**Yes I'm a womanizer**

**Naw jk, I didn't mean to offend anyone with this fic, its for pure humor.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Lashloseus – Out**


End file.
